wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Asriel (Consti)
APPERANCE Asriel is a rainwing of medium height, with thin limbs and neck, along with a whip-like tail that on some occasions is actually used as a whip. The top of his scales are a pitch black, his underscales a light grey, and everything inbetween greyish-black, with the scales on top of his underbelly a popping bright red, along with his lips. The priest is usually seen in a black, long robe with a white sliver along the front of his neck. The robe goes to his wings, so the fabric doesn't disable his flight. He wears a amulet with three circles circling around each other, similar to that of Ezekiel's wheel. This is a symbol of the Church of the Three Moons, a church founded by dragons who believed thrice-born Nightwings to be the very offspring of gods. Asriel has serious burn scars along the left side of his face going under and behind his eye. He also has burns along his neck and backlegs, and his wings have huge holes punched into them that he has covered in a thick fabric to help him fly, though his flight is clumsy and awkward. PERSONALITY Asriel is bias against hybrids to a unbearable degree. He despises the 'odd-looking' dragons, believing them to be the demons spawned from the sins of their parents. He does anything in his power to avoid them, even going as far as hiring hitmen to end them, his belief being that if they perish, the parents will be purified. It was this belief that moved him to attempt to burn down a village, the consequence being the burns that riddle his body. Asriel has Schizophrenia, meaning he has brief episodes of psychosis, hallucinating voices and things he sees in the corners of his eyes, sometimes even blacking out. Seeing hybrids seems to be a sort of trigger for him, adding onto his hatred for them to a unbearable degree. Though the priest has been to many doctors that tell him of his mental illness, at a young age the church believed him to be hearing messages from their gods, brainwashing him even to adulthood. Perhaps if he wasn't, he'd be a tad bit more of a better dragon, but sadly that wasn't to be. When he isn't declaring murder on hybrids or having episodes, one couldn't tell he was a murderous priest, just a grumpy dragon. Asriel tends to be rather hard to please, but when he is, one can't help but feel pride when he smiles. He is a rather mature dragon, barely ever finding dragonet jokes amusing, but will somewhat chuckle at the clumsiness of others when he sees it. Asriel himself says somewhat funny things, but he himself will question why one laughs at him. Perhaps one day he will become a better person, but there isn't much hope for him now. HISTORY Asriel was brought up in the Church of Thrice Moon, where his parents, members of the church and firm believers of the religion, handed him over right after his first episode of hallucinations, believing that he was a prophet of their gods. The rainwing at a young age was taught the laws of the religion, and was planted with a hatred of hybrids from the start. At adulthood, he became a head priest of the church, and held his position well. It wasn't until strolling the market for his favorite treat, sugared berries, did he ever question the morals of the church. Standing there at the counter of a stand for jugs of exotic juices was a elegant dragon of rosy hue, her lips turned in a sweet smile, her plump body covered in almost a veil of good nature, all the way to her small frill, which crested at the front, going slightly over her face. The most beautiful dragon Asriel had ever laid eyes on... was a hybrid. Asriel stared for a good long while until she noticed, and waved at him, her crisp voice saying hello. The priest then turned tail and fled, dropping his basket of berries as he did so. He ran to his home and slammed the door behind him, sinking to the floor with his head in his talons. His mind was ablaze with confusion and shame. How could he, a devoted member of the Church, fall for such a unforgivable sin of a dragon? Yet, he couldn't get her sweet voice out of his head. It was like hearing leaves crackle from a autumn breeze, so fragile, so beautiful. He took a poker and messed with the fire rising into the chimney, trying to keep his mind off of her. Yet, all he could see was her face illuminated in the fire, smoky tendrils rising around her. Asriel broke down. He decided, with a crazed smile on his face, that if she was just out of reach of him, nobody shall have her sweet voice. Nobody. It was late at night when he slithered out of his home, the church bells being the signal for him. Asriel had a torch in his mouth, the end ablaze, nicking the side of his face, but he didn't mind the pain nor cared. Asriel went straight to the center of town, down to the garden of cherry blossoms that lined the streets all around the houses. With a swift motion, he tossed the torch. The town was soon engulfed in fire. Asriel stood there and laughed, a choked, confused laugh, tears streaming from his eyes as he battled his emotions. He watched as the fire drew closer and closer, until he found himself being dragged out. His limbs felt heavy and numb, and his head drooped. He felt the pain surge through him at last, and he screamed until darkness took him. He blacked out before he could see who saved him from his own flames. The rosy hybrid stared at his face for a good while, taking note of the large mass on the side of his face. The scales will never grow back, and his wings.... they were in tatters. She sighed and kissed him on the forehead before flying away, never to meet again. TRIVIA -Asriel is named after a figure from the bible, NOT after the undertale character. -He suffers from Philophobia after the fire, which is the fear of emotional attachment. -Asriel CAN change the colors of his scales, but only does so when he is sleep deprived and changes to match the environment involuntarily. -The robe he wears is his father's. -The hybrid he fell for was a Sand/Sky hybrid named Alfalfa, who owns a orchard for exotic fruits. RELATIONSHIPS Blood Moon- Just another filthy hybrid to him. Just another sin of the parents. Morrowstalker- Wouldn't mind having afternoon tea with her. She's a moonborn, after all, she should be praised. GALLERY Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:RainWings Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Constellation Nation)